<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Follow You [Art] by kahlen369</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876111">I'll Follow You [Art]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/pseuds/kahlen369'>kahlen369</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Art, Digital Art, Drawing, F/F, Social Media, Swan Queen Supernova 2020 (Once Upon a Time), Technology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kahlen369/pseuds/kahlen369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mills family consists of three generations that all keep connected through the digital world. A world they soon learn consists of friends and foes. What will happen when the perfect image shatters and what will the consequences be for the ones involved.</p><p>A story about how the digital world can ruin lives as well as bring them together, how easily it is to loose your way between the keys and screens, and the strong bond between family and friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Follow You [Art]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/gifts">ErrolsFeather</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122660">I'll Follow You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather">ErrolsFeather</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To see the art in greater detail, please check out my tumblr: <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kahlen369">here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The social media/online chat aspect of the fic inspired this drawing (clearly), haha.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>EDIT: I’m currently unemployed, and doing art &amp; writing commissions while I look for work. Please DM me on twitter/IG/tumblr @kahlen369 for any inquiries &lt;3</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122660">I'll Follow You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather">ErrolsFeather</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>